The New Kid In Town
by Greyhawk750
Summary: Shawn seems like a happy-go-lucky new student at West Beverly, but Andrea is convinced there is more than meets the eye. Stupid summary, I know but I didn't want to give too much away


It was the first day of a new school year at West Beverly High as students were parking their BMWs and Ferraris.

'Hey look out, Silver', Steve shouted as he drove his Corvette into a parking space, screeching the tires as he slammed to a stop, missing David Silver by a mere 3 feet

'Huh, oh sorry, Steve. I guess I wasn't paying attention', he said as he removed the earphones from his iPod

'Not as sorry as you would have been, if you were just a splat on the asphalt' Steve said as he jumped out and locked the door

'So is everybody excited about a new school year as I am', Donna cheerfully asked as she rode with Brandon and Brenda

'Personally I could have used another 3 months of Vacation', Brenda sarcastically replied as she took a sip of her Starbucks coffee.

'Well I think this will be the best year yet', Brandon said as he parked the car

'You say that about every school year', Brenda said

'Hey what can I say? I'm hopelessly optimistic'

'Hey, Zuckerman you got a second', Gil Meyers called, as she walked past his classroom

'Sure, what's up Gil'

'This year, we're assigning some Seniors to be a 'buddy' to a new student. Would you be up for that'?

'Absolutely, who is it'

'His name is Shawn Anderson, and he's a Sophomore who just moved to LA from Texas' Gil explained

'I'll introduce you guys at lunch. Meet us in the AP room' he added

'Hey what's going on, B' Dylan asked as Brandon was walking up the stairs to his first period class

'Hey glad to see you're on time for once', Brandon joked

'Yeah, I thought I'd try something different and actually show up to school, this year'

'Always a good plan', Brandon said as they slapped hands and parted ways

It was after lunch and Andrea made her way to the AP room

'Hey Andrea, I'd like you to meet Shawn Anderson' he introduced to a boy wearing a Dallas Mavericks shirt, sitting in a wheelchair

'Shawn, this is Andrea Zuckerman and she'll be your school-buddy this year. If you need help finding your class, or what to avoid in the cafeteria, she's the one to ask'

'Oh by the way', Gil said pointing to his Mavericks T-shirt, 'You're in Laker country now'

Shawn smirked 'Whatever. We'll kick your butts again, just like last year'

Gil laughed and shook his hand and said 'I like you, already' before leaving

Andrea and Shawn shook hands as she sat down across from him

'So what part of Texas are you from' she asked

'I used to live over in North Dallas, about 20 miles from downtown'

'What is it like over there', she asked

'Same as LA. Big. Noisy. Smoggy'

Andrea laughed at the analogy as a beeping sound went of on Shawn's watch

'What's that', she asked

'Oh just a reminder to take my insulin'

'You're diabetic' she asked

He nodded, answering her question

'Yeah, I'm stuck doing this crap twice a day and been doing it for the past year', he said as he carefully prepared the needle and jabbed it in his arm, wincing slightly, before placing the needle in a canister and stuffing it in his backack

'Sorry about that', he said a few seconds later

'No, it's no problem' she replied

'Knock Knock', Dylan said as he stood at the doorway

'Oh hey, Dylan' Andrea greeted as he came inside

'Gil just wanted me to return his copy of War and Peace' he said as he placed the book on his desk

'Oh Dylan, this is Shawn Anderson. He just arrived from Dallas. Shawn, this is Dylan McKay'

They shook hands

'Don't believe anything this woman tells you', he joked

'So can I ask you a question, and please feel free not to answer if you don't want to'

Shawn nodded

Andrea motioned to his wheelchair

'Freak hunting accident. My family has a ranch in South Texas and every winter, my father, brother and I would go and hunt. Well my brother shot at a deer, and well... the bullet ricocheted off a tree and hit me in the back'

'Oh that sucks', Dylan commented

'How long ago was that', Andrea asked

'About 5 years ago'

'How do you manage to keep it all together', she asked

'It's hard sometimes, but I simply manage' Shawn replied

'So what do your parents do' she asked

'My dad still works in Dallas at Icon Software and my brother is a Sergeant in the army, and is stationed at Fort Hood'

'Icon software...Anderson...Anderson... is your father Frank Anderson', Andrea asked

'The one and only'

'Wow. Your dad created Icon 3.0. Every school in the district uses that' Andrea said

'What school doesn't', he replied

'What does your mom do' she asked

Shawn stared at the floor and mumbled 'She's dead'

'Oh I am so sorry'

'What happened', Dylan asked

'Maybe he doesn't want to talk about' Andrea said

'No, no. It's OK. There were complications when she had me, and she died a short time later... I don't think my dad ever forgave me'

'Do you want to talk' Andrea asked

Shawn shook his head

'I'm a real good listener, you know' she said, forcing a smile

'So do you have any family here', Dylan asked

Shawn shook his head

'I have an apartment a few miles away. My father gives me a monthly allowance for rent and food, and stuff. I just thought it was a good idea to get away'

'So did he like disown you or something', Andrea asked

'Not really. Just ignored, really. I mean all my father cared about was sports. He played football in College and could have gone pro, but was taken out by a knee injury. My brother was the athlete in the family. He was an All American at Texas State. He was the one my dad wanted to always spend time with. He too, could have gone pro but decided to join the Army, instead. I never really was a sports fan., myself

'Well take it from me, family isn't all it's hyped up to be' Dylan commented

The bell buzzed signaling the end of the period

'Where are you off too, now' Andrea asked

'Mr. Williams Classical History'

'Oh me too', Dylan said

'Shawn, if you change your mind and want to talk, please let me know', Andrea asked

'I will. And thanks' he replied as he started to wheel himself out

Dylan grabbed the handles and said 'I got this one'

As they left, a piece of paper fell out of Shawn's backpack as Andrea picked it up and read it

_Fires ablaze within my eyes,  
A smile concealing all my lies,  
Screaming, begging, calling out,  
A final, frantic, desperate, shout._

Scarlet tears drip from each vein,  
A vehement covet to end this pain,  
This silver blade, stays by my side,  
Because all hope inside has died.

'Hey, Chief', Brandon greeted as he entered the room about 5 minutes later

'Hey, did you meet the new student yet', Andrea asked

'No. Why', he replied

She handed him the note she found and he read it and gave it back to her

'And'...

'And? Brandon, this is a suicide note', Andrea exclaimed

'Maybe it's just a piece of morbid poetry, Andrea' Brandon tried to reason

'No, I don't think so. You didn't hear his story', she replied

'Care to elaborate', Brandon asked

'I can't. I just met him and can't violate my ethics as a journalist. But...'

'But what? You want me to walk up to the new kid and say 'Hi, my name's Brandon...oh and by the way, are you suicidal'

'I'm serious' she intoned

'Not everybody in the world has to be a case for you to solve'

'Did I miss something', Gil said as he went to his desk

'When you met Shawn, was he acting funny', Andrea asked

'No, not really. He seemed nervous, but I just chalked that up to first-day jitters. Why'?

Andrea showed the note to Gil

He read the note, and handed it back to Andrea

'Zuckerman, you have a good heart, But if there is a problem, he needs to be the one to come forward' Gil said

'So you think there's a problem', Andrea asked

'I didn't say that. As Brandon said, it could just be a poetry piece. You know, poems don't always have to be about roses and sugar' Gil said

'I want to interview him', she said

'You what', he asked

'I want to interview him. We can make it an article on Beverly Hills from the eyes of a Texan'

Gil thought for a moment and said 'Ok, but I want it to be about that. I don't want you trying to dig for dirt'

'Deal' Andrea agreed

The final bell had rang and the students were dismissed as Shawn rolled down to his truck, which was parked right next to Dylan's Porsche

'So what do you think of The Hills, so far', Dylan asked as he got into his car

'Well, you know...'

'What, you think we're trust fund babies, shopping on Rodeo Drive with dad's credit card', he asked with a wry smile

'Well, kinda' he replied with a sheepish grin

'A stereotype that's not totally without merit', he agreed

'You', Shawn asked?

Dylan shook his head 'No. It's a little too pretentious for my taste'

He watched Shawn, wondering how he was going to get from his wheelchair, inside his Ford 4x4 truck.

'Need a hand', Dylan asked

Shawn shook his head, as Dylan watched as a built-in hydraulic lift slowly carried him up, as he slid in the driver's seat, folded down the wheelchair and casually tossed it in the back

'So can I ask you a question', Dylan asked as Shawn nodded

'If you can't use your legs, how do you apply the gas or brake'

Shawn invited him to come inside, as Dylan turned off his car and climbed in the passenger seat

Shawn showed him 2 buttons on the steering wheel, which Dylan had never seen before and Shawn explained that one was for the gas and the other button was for the brakes

'Very cool, indeed', Dylan commented

'Hey Dylan', Kelly greeted at the window

'Kelly, this is Shawn. Shawn this is Kelly Taylor'

They both said hello

'We're all going to the Peach Pit', Kelly said

Dylan turned to Shawn and said 'I'm about to show you a true LA landmark' and told him to follow his car

Shawn followed Dylan and the rest of the gang through the maze of traffic and streets and about half an hour, arrive at the diner

'How is he going to be able to get out of the truck', Donna asked

'Watch. It's simply amazing' Dylan said

Shawn placed the wheelchair on the lift, hoisted himself from the driver's seat, and a few seconds later, it was lowered to the ground

'Wow that is cool', Brenda commented

Shawn slowly wheeled himself to where everyone was gathered as Dylan introduced everybody

'Andrea, you already know and Kelly you just met. This is Brandon and his sister Brenda, and our friend Donna'

They all said hello and went inside and made their way to a booth

'Well how are my favorite customers', Nat greeted as he came from around the counter

'Shawn, this is Nat. This man makes the best pie in the city', Dylan introduced as Nat shook his hand

'Any friend of these guys is always welcome here', Nat welcomed

'Did Frank Sinatra actually come here', Shawn asked pointing to a picture over the counter, along with other celebrities

'He sure did', Nat proudly answered

'You're right, this place is a landmark' he told Dylan

'Well that earns you a piece of pie, on the house', Nat offered

As Nat took their orders, Andrea turned to Shawn and said 'I'd like to interview you for The Blaze'

'The what', he asked

'It's the school newspaper', Brenda answered

'Yeah sounds like fun. I've never been interviewed before' he replied

'So this is where the party is', Steve said as he sat down

'So you managed to make it a whole day without getting expelled', Kelly joked

'Hey cut him a break, it's only the first day. He still has the rest of the year to screw up' Nat playfully insulted as he served some pie

'Hey this is real whip cream... hey Nat, I'm moving in', Shawn said as he took a bite of the pie

'So you just live by yourself', Brandon asked

Shawn nodded as he took another bite of the pie

'Doesn't it get lonely', Donna asked

'Not really. I keep busy and have my pets'

'What do you have', Brandon asked

'I have some mice' he answered

Brenda looked horrified 'Mice? As in plural'?

'Three actually', Shawn said

'Oh I think I'm going to be sick', Brenda said

'I used to have a mouse when I was younger. It was the cutest thing and would eat right out of my hand...' Donna said

'Not while I'm eating', Brenda interrupted

'Well what now', Steve asked about 20 minutes later, as they had finished eating

'Wanna hang at my place for a while', Shawn asked

'Sure, why not', Dylan answered

Shawn gets into his truck and the gang follows him over to his apartment

Donna gets out of Brandon's car and run's over to Shawn's truck

'I'm sorry, I really need to'...Donna lowers her voice 'Go to the bathroom'

Shawn gave her the key to the apartment and said 'Yeah no problem. It will take me a few moments to get out of here, anyway'

She thanked him and ran inside

Everybody followed Shawn inside the apartment as Steve sat down on the sofa

'You play', Brandon asked as he pointed to a drum set that was in the corner

Shawn nodded and said 'I used to be in a band with a couple of friends back home'

Shawn rolled over to the drum set and beat out some tunes, until his neighbor pounded on the wall yelling for him to stop

'That's pretty good. You should meet David Silver', Donna commented

'Excellent, you have Blood Bath 3', Steve exclaimed with excitement, as he pointed to one of his video games. He got off the couch and put the disc in the video game console

Steve grabbed the controller as Brenda watched over his shoulder

'Don't you have video games that are a little less... satanic', she asked

'You don't have it', Shawn asked

Steve shook his head 'My mom says it's too violent'

'Well, she has a point', Brenda said

'The news did a profile on this video game and said it was one of the most violent games ever created', Andrea said as she sat down next to Brandon

'And people say there's no honesty in the media, any more' Steve said as he continued playing.

'Hey can I get a drink of water', Dylan asked

'Sure thing, cups are on the counter and there is soda in the fridge', Shawn replied

Dylan got off the chair and went into the kitchen and said 'Yeah I see the soda... and I also see a bottle of vodka as well'

'You want a shot', Shawn asked

'No thanks, I'm recovering' Dylan said as he came back with his soda

'What are you doing with vodka', Donna asked

'My brother actually got it for me when he was here helping get me moved in', he said

'Listen, I know we just met and we really don't know each other that well, but if you're trying to drink to escape something, it's just not worth it', Dylan said

'No, that's not it. I just enjoy a drink every now and then', Shawn insisted

Dylan lifted up his hand and said 'I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying IF you are'

'The pantry looks a little empty' Kelly noted as she was exploring the kitchen

'Yeah, I tend to eat out a lot', he replied

'I'm starting to understand why you're diabetic', Andrea commented

'Where are the mice at', Donna asked

'In my room'

'Is it ok if I go and see them', she asked

'Sure. Just don't mind the mess', he responded

A few minutes later and Donna returns holding one of the mice

'Oh my God', Brenda shrieked

'Relax, he's not going to bite you', Donna said

It was about an hour later and Brandon mentioned he had home work as everybody said goodbye.

'Need a ride, Chief', Brandon offered to Andrea who declined

'Is it ok if I stay and do the interview', she asked Shawn

'Yeah, sure' he replied

'How are you going to get back home', Brandon asked

'I'll just take the bus', she said

'Alright, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow', Brandon said as he, Brenda, Donna, and Kelly left, with Dylan and Steve leaving a few minutes later

'So do you write any poetry', Andrea asked

'Yeah sometimes, whenever I feel motivated or inspired' Shawn replied

'What kind of music did you and your friends play', she asked

'Mostly blues rock. We mainly did a lot of Eric Clapton cover, and some of the earlier Chicago stuff, with a few songs I have written'

Andrea gave him the piece of paper that fell out of his backpack earlier

'Oh thanks' he said as he took the paper

'That's kind of dark and depressing' Andrea said

'Yeah, well so is life, sometimes'

'I don't want to pry, but are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about' she insisted

'No, honestly I am fine. Most of my poetry is along those lines. It doesn't really mean anything', he tried to assure her

'So who was one of your biggest influences in poetry' she asked

'Edgar Allen Poe', he answered

'What TV shows do you watch'

'Mostly war documentaries', Shawn answered

'So is the reason you eat out all the time, because it's hard to go grocery shopping when you're in a wheel-chair', Andrea asked

'It is difficult, but the fact is... I don't know how to cook. I can use the microwave, but that's about it. But, I don't see the need to cook a meal for just one person' he answered

'Cooking is easy, and a healthy diet will help your condition. On Saturday, we're going shopping' she offered

'Sounds good to me' Shawn replied

'So are you ready for the interview' she asked as Shawn nodded

Brandon had just pulled into the driveway, after dropping Kelly and Donna off at their homes.

'There you are, we were getting worried' Jim, their dad, said as he stepped outside.

'Sorry about that' Brandon said as he and his sister got out of the car

'Where were you anyway', he asked as they all went inside and into the kitchen

'Oh we were over at somebody's house' Brandon said

'And do we know this 'somebody'', Jim asked as he and Brenda set the dinner table

'No, he's a transfer from Texas, his name is Shawn Anderson', his son replied

'Why don't you invite him over for dinner one night', their mom, Cindy suggested

'Well, he has kind of a mobility issue', Brandon said

'Such as...' their dad asked

'He's in a wheelchair', Brandon said

'He seemed pretty independent to me. He even has his own apartment', Brenda said

'I don't know if I like the idea of you going over to somebody's apartment that we don't know', their mom said

'I have to agree with your mom on this one' Jim said

'Well you may not know who he is, but I'm pretty sure you've heard of his dad', Brandon said

'Oh and who is that', his dad asked

'Ever hear of Icon Software', Brandon asked

'Of course... wait a second. Is he Frank Anderson's son' Jim asked

Brandon nodded while taking a sip of milk

'People have said that within the next 5 years or so, Icon Software could be even bigger than IBM', Jim said

'So who is this Frank Anderson', Cindy asked

'Frank Anderson is President of Icon Software, which about 20 years ago was a company he started in his garage', Jim said

'Why don't you invite him for dinner tomorrow night', Cindy suggested

'Sure, we'll ask', Brandon replied

'Well then it's settled', their mom said as she set down a pot roast on the table

It was later on in the evening as Brandon was in his room, doing some homework, as Brenda came in and sat down on the bed

'What do you think about Shawn', Brenda asked

'He seems cool', he replied as he closed his textbook and swung the chair around, to face his sister

'Do you think he may be suicidal'?

Brandon rolled his eyes and said 'What? Did Andrea talk with you, too'?

'No, but I overheard your conversation as I was in the hallway'

'I don't know, Bren. Like I told Andrea, it may be just a piece of poetry. We don't even know the guy well enough to be jumping to any conclusions'

'Andrea seems to have taken a shine to him', Brenda said with a smile

'Shine? Have you been watching old James Cagney movies again', her brother joked

'Goodnight', Brenda said

'Night, Bren', Brandon said as he swung his chair back to his desk and continued his homework


End file.
